Dark deams
by Kagome365
Summary: What if Tohru fails to break the curse? this thought consistantly haunts her and makes her more dermined then ever!starts out as a peom leads into a story! YukixTohruxKyo
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream**

A Dream that can't come true

I awoke with quite a fright

Another dream late last night

This one no different from the last

Like a memory from the past

Yuki sick with a weak heart

Stuck as a rat - torn apart

All alone with Akito

To his "god" he can't say no

Kyo has been locked away

His monster not kept at bay

Hated and despised by most

Especially by his host

Ritsu hides his face in shame

But his feelings he can't tame

This "god" mocks and scorns him so

He can't hide from Akito

Hatori sits in a tank

thinking of how low he's sank

Mayu's heart he did reject

Only thinking to protect

Kagura's finally given up

On Kyo's heart there's no cup

She's lost power, choice, and will

Of the pain she's had her fill

Kisa's voice no longer heard

Oh how I missed when she purred

From her eyes the hope is gone

She has no dream of the dawn

Momi's joy no longer found

That once glad boy is now bound

Those hugs that he loved so much

Are all gone and miss love's touch

Aayame lies in the ice

Thinking of that wretched price

For Yuki his young brother

He couldn't save him from her

Shigure, perverted dog

Lies silent and still like a log

Without pencil or paper

His only thought is "yes, sir"

Rin that free spirited horse

Could kick with amazing force

Extremely stubborn and fast

But in her room she won't last

Hiro blames only himself

His love gone sour on the shelf

Precious Kisa he's without

And all he can do is pout

Kuerno the rooster servant

Must listen to his "god" rant

And remain mysterious

To all of the curious

Akito, unchallenged god

The zodiac kept in a pod

The same under her power

It'll be that way forever

Her laughter echoes around

My head where it can't be bound

Those lives I tried to renurse

But I could not break the curse

**AN: thanx for reading hope you all enjoyed my cowriter and i ask that you PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! I didn't quite get all the reviews that I was hoping for but, I bet none of you thought I would follow up on the story promise did you?! Well shame on you if that's what you thought! I always ALLWAYS follow up on my promises. **

**Kyo: What about that time when you promised Shigure that you would…**

**Kagome365: (_Blush) _I only said that because he threatened to tell you about the Kyo plushy I have under my pillow!**

**Kyo and Yuki: O.o (_sweat drop_)**

**Kyo: (mumbles) Well at least it's not a rat plushy.**

**Kagome365: (_Blush) even redder if possible( I have a Yuki plushy too)_**

**Yuki: Shut up stupid cat **

**Kyo: Don't call me stupid!**

**Shigure: Hey Kyo _is_ right for_ once_… I never did get that kiss as payment so pay up.**

**Kagome365: Shigure!**

**Shigure: Fine I understand as a novelist my self that are busy so you can pay up later! _(Smirk)_**

**Yuki: Yah if you can even call those perverted pieces of crap novels**

**Kyo: For once I agree with the rat!**

**Shigure: You two just don't under stand the artistic value of my works!**

**Kyo : Just shut up so she can start the story!**

**Kagome365: Any ways…moving on! In the first chapter the poem Is by Tohru and if you actually paid attention you would know, that it is about a reoccurring dream that she has had containing her worst fears! Now enjoy this chapter whilst I figure out how to get rid of a certain perverted Dog! Yuki if you will be so kind…**

**Yuki: Kagome365 does not own Fruits basket or any of the characters in fruits basket the plot how ever belongs to her and only her so no copying without permission!**

**Explanation**:

'_Tohrus thoughts are like this.'_

'**Yukis thoughts'**

'_**Kyos thoughts'**_

anyone elses thoughts

**kagome365s comments(theis no ('))**

**DARK DREAMS**

**By Kagome365**

**Chapter two:**

**Enter the snake**

Tohru sighed as she closed her diary and set her chin on her desk. '_That's six nights in a row!'_ she thought as a shiver ran down her spine '_Is it really just a dream or am I doomed to fail?' "_Don't be so stupid!" she scolded her self aloud, "Of course you'll fail with that attitude!"

"Tohru-kun?" asked a bubbly voice behind her "Who in the world are you talking to?"

Tohru swerved around to see Ayame, wearing a long white coat with blue trim and what looked like a white fur collar his hair twisted to one side.

"No one!" she said quickly. She had been caught talking to herself yet again. Ayame paid her answer no heed as he looked around the room as if expecting to see another person.

"Uh…when did you get here Ayame-san?" she asked hoping to distract him.

"Oh I just got here! In fact I was on my way up to see Yuki, but I _had_ to say hello first of course!"

"Oi!" What the hell are you doing here?" hissed **AN: I say hissed instead of growled because he _is_ a cat you know! hee hee** a voice behind Ayame. The Snake turned to show Kyo standing behind him a towel in his hand, and his hair wet.

"Why I am saying hello to Tohru-kun, Kyonnkichi!" Ayame greeted the boy with his usual energetic voice.

"That's not what I meant and don't call me that!!!" Kyo yelled. "Why are you even in the house this early in the morning?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude Kyo, I came to see my beloved brother of course!" exclaimed the snake as he sat down on Tohrus' bed.

"Uhh Ayame-san…I don't think it's a good idea to talk to Yuki so early in the morning…"Tohru said worriedly

"Huh? Why don't be silly I am positive that Yuki will be thrilled to see me!" sang Ayame with a smile."

"Yah about as much as a thorn in his side" muttered Kyo. Ayame didn't hear him.

"NO... that's not what I meant said Ayame san!" cried Tohru worried that Ayame had taken what she had said the wrong way "It's just that Yuki-kun isn't exactly at his best in the…"

"Just let the idiot find out the hard way Tohru." Kyo said, cutting her off as Ayame walked out of the room. A few minutes later a loud crash and screaming was heard down the hall. "It's your turn for the shower" said Kyo smirking and walking out of the room.

About an hour later every one was down stairs at the table waiting for Tohru to finish making breakfast, even a very battered Ayame. "Breakfast!" sang Tohru as she set a large pile of pancakes on the table. **AN: DO they even eat pancakes in Japan? Well whatever, they do in my story :P **

"This looks wonder full Tohru" said Shigure clapping his hands in delight.

"I concur Tohru you are a wonderful cook" sang Ayame placing three blueberry pancakes on his plate. "You will indeed make a wonderful princess for little Yuki".

"WHAT!?" yelled both Yuki and Kyo together.

"EH?!" exclaimed a very embarrassed Tohru.

"I can just imagine the wedding!" Ayame continued waving his fork. "Yuki in a silk suit fit for the prince he is, and Tohru walking down the isle in my own creation, a pink gown with plenty of lace and a train flowing out behind her. The audience would be awestruck by her beauty!"

"Now, now Aaya, don't you think it's a little early to be thinking of weddings their still in high school after all" contradicted Shigure, finishing off his own stack of pancakes an paying no mind to the three very shocked teenagers beside him.

"You can't just decide someone's fate for them" spluttered Kyo.

'_Well nothing like that is going to happen for any body if I don't figure out how to break this curse' _thought Tohru sadly

"Hello?" hailed a voice from the front room.

"Oh hello Kisa" greeted Shigure as said girl walked in to the room followed by Hero.

"We knocked but no one answered"' said Kisa bowing as Hero rolled his eyes.

"It's no problem at all" laughed Ayame waving it off." We were just discussing Tohru-kuns marriage.

"Onee-chan is getting married!?" exclaimed Kisa wide eyed.

"N-not till I'm older and have finished high school!" protested Tohru clearing away the dishes.

"But of course it wouldn't do to have you both in high school" said Ayame as if he were agreeing with him self.

"Nii-san…"said Yuki setting down his cup roughly "I would appreciate it if you would shut up" he finished standing up and leaving the room.

Tohru looked at him worriedly un sure of weather or not to follow.

"Now what could he be going on about?" asked Ayame folding his arms.

"leave him be the rats always had personality issues" said Kyo rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You really shouldn't be deciding peoples future for them any way Ayame, and considering the fact that _you_ haven't even gotten married yet what business do you have bringing the topic up any how" said Hero matter-of-factly.

"Do you want me to make Kisa's wedding dress for your wedding too?" asked Ayame tilting his head.

"come on Kisa lets go" said Hero grabbing her hand and heading for the door.

"But I haven't asked Onee-chan yet" she argued.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed hero releasing her wrist "you were serious you really want her to go?"

"Now look what you've done Ayame" said Shigure shaking his head "you've caused _another_ lovers spat"

"Be quite you" snapped Hero and Kyo in annoyance.

Hero sighed "fine go ahead and ask her Kisa" Kisa smiled and walked over to Tohru who seemed deep in thought.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Kyo tapping her gently on the head. Tohru blushed and nodded pulling her mind back to the present..

"Onee-chan?" asked Kisa tugging lightly on Tohru's dress.

"Yes?" answered Tohru.

"Um …. I was wondering, that is if it's no too much trouble if you could take Hero and me to our school fair next Saturday?"Tohru smiled energetically.

"I'd love too, uh that is if it's ok with Shigure –san…"

"of course go on go on!" said Shigure smiling brightly. "In fact Kyo and Yuki should go with you. In my opinion you have been spending entirely too much time in the house…"

"not that we even invited them" muttered Hero quietly.

"I know make it a group date" sang Ayame chiming in with Shigure.

"Since when do you have a say in this?" said Kyo. **imagine a huge sweat drop**

"I think it's a wonder full idea don't you Onee-han?" said Kisa sweetly.

"yah fun" Tohru agreed absent mindedly.

**Tohrus P.O.V**

_When I came out of my thoughts every one was making preparations for next Sunday. I looked around and saw Kyo looking at me a hint of worry in his eyes. It was not my intention to make him worried. I hurriedly smiled hoping to cheer him up. Relief flooded his eyes before his face turned back into his trademark scowl. I glanced around at the other people sitting around the table. Shigure, he had taken me in when I had know hope he fed me clothed me and cared for me, and when I selfishly said I wanted to stay he told me it was ok. I would never be able to repay hi kindness. Ayame, though our first meeting had been a strange one, he now felt like an uncle to me. Giving me gifts flattering me, and was one of the very few males that I had ever heard call me beautiful. Hero, he was a harsh boy but then the lived in a harsh world and I understood that he did not always mean what he said. He was awfully protective of little Kisa and I knew that he would never allow any harm he could prevent, come to her. A tugging on my dress brought me back to the situation at hand and I heard all plans come to a close. Kisa stood the smiling at me her bright violet eyes brimming with joy, she had come a long way from the timid and quite little tiger that I had first met she felt like a little sister to me now and I hoped that I would get the chance to see her grow up I to the beautiful and kind woman that I knew she would be come. "Onee-chan?" she said in her cute little voice "So you'll come?" I nodded happily. Shigure was right it had been a while since I'd really been out._

**Yukis' P.O.V**

**I stomped up the stairs in annoyance.** '**Nii-san is such an idiot! Going off and making plans for my future and dragging poor Tohru into it as well.' I thought to my self He had no right ….no I had no right, as much as I would have liked Tohru to be apart of my future, I had to be honest, there was a chance, no more of a probability that I would have no future. Most likely when I graduate Akito will order me back to the main house , back to him and… back to there. I shivered slightly as I closed my door behind me. I silently walked over to my desk and sat down. 'Maybe' I thought a sliver of hope dangled in front of my eyes, 'maybe Tohru will break the curse… maybe I'll be free before the end of high school' I immediately smothered these thoughts. I couldn't do that to Tohru, the girl that I had come to care about and even love. To ask that of her was to ask her to court death. Though I did not hear the conversation on that night I had seen Akito strike Tohru, I had felt the helpless knowing that I could do nothing to stop him . Against god I was powerless, I will NOT put Tohru in that danger again.**

_Kyo's P.O.V_

_Tohrus face fell into a thought full frown ' what could she be thinking about?' I wondered ' probably about that dam rat' I told my self jealously. She glance around and our eyes met, her eyes widened for a moment before she gave me a reassuring smile. I scowled knowing that I had worried her. I turned my attention to the current conversation. The dog and that danm snake were discussing weather "boat rides" or "walks along the beach" were more romantic. I scowled again for show all the while listening intently. I had lived most of my life alone with the exception of Kagura and my adoptive father. Kagura I mostly ignored ,and I never had conversations like this with my adoptive father, so I had no clue as to what was and what wasn't romantic .I sighed inwardly as the topics change to Shigures' latest novel. The dam pervert. The last time I had been in town the dog had practi We were in for a long weekend._

**Kagome365: _Ok, ok i know it wasnt six pages it was only five but i was bussy and i promise the next chapter to be longer if and only IF AND ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS DAMIT!!!!! :C Y_****_ou guys are lucky i even posted this chapter cuz i got only three reviews! Y_****_our so mean (sob sob). Oh well its of tho find the wizard the wonderfulll wizard of OZ!_**

**_Ko and Yuki:(sweat drop)_**

**_readers: crack their knuckles_**

**Kagome365: Oops wrong show I mean im off to write the next chapter. he he**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
